Love lost & Found again
by gully88
Summary: SS/HP/DM pairing. Harry leaves his lovers over a misunderstanding. Few years later they meet again. That night he was Pregnate with Snape child. Draco was pregnate with Harry child. Will they be a happy family? Angst Slash 3some in late ON HOLD
1. 4 years then and now

_Lost love & found again_

_By: _

_Gully88_

_Pairing Severus/Harry/ Draco_

_Plot_

Harry, Severus and Draco were all lovers. One night Harry overhears Draco & Severus and misunderstands what they had been saying. Draco who is pregnant with Harry's child and Severus tell him its over and that may they never meet paths again. But they did...

4 years ago then & now

As Harry walked to the dungeons, he over hears what they say. As Harry leaned closer towards the door, he waits and lets them continue. And they did.

''Severus come here and kiss me'', Draco said to his lover

After the defeat of Lord Voldermot, Draco offered friendship to Harry. Harry smiled at him and shook his hand. As they grow closer to friends, the more they started to fall hard for one another. They had changed through school and had an appearance the would attract the eye of any one.

Draco had short hair. It shines through the sun and makes it look white. His eyes were the colour of blue frost. It could pierce you soul to look into his soft eyes. His body was toned up and hard. He wasn't lean or thin. But just right for Harry and of course... Severus.

Severus walks to him and places his strong arms around his waist. He leans down and kisses him softly. Their tongues were possessed and they danced feverish. As they come back for air, they smile.

Severus had changed as well. Not just the young men. Severus had smooth black, shoulder length hair. It shines to the purest black. He was tallest of them all, and had a body like a god. He had worked out to approve his appearance. His stomach was flat and hard. His arms were muscular and smooth. His teeth were white then yellowish colour they were.

He had Improved

''Severus we best hurry before Potter comes back and ruins the fun'', Draco said leading his handsome lover to the bedchamber

Harry had flinched then.

Draco had sounded so cold and hard. Harry turned away and left them to their fun. That night Harry got so drunk and said it was over to Draco and Severus.

They shouted calling each other bitches, Draco tells he is pregnant with harry kid, Severus shouts, Harry shouts back , Draco cry s because of the hormones, Severus blames Harry for his upsetting, Harry swears, Draco cried more, Severus says things he don't mean, Harry then packs his bags and leaves.

And that was the end of the most perfect relationship and a secret that Harry takes with him.

xxxxxxxxx

That was 4 years ago. Today in fact and Harry is now running after his daughter Amelia Lilly potter who had got lost in a muggle supermarket called Asda. She was actually running away from him so that he could chase her

''Amelia! Amelia!'', He shouted.

Amelia was now standing by the chocolate section. She had long black hair that came to her waist. She wore a green dress with a Jean jacket. She was jumping up and down trying to reach a chocolate bar she wanted. Harry looked at her and walked over to her. He was behind her and said in a fatherly tone

''Amelia Lilly Potter! You cant just run around here as you wish. That was naughty of you. come now so we can pay for this and go home'',

''But Daddy. I want some chocolate'', The little black haired girl said. Harry sighed and spoke back gentle

''**May** i have chocolate. You cant say want. Its rude'', he said while walking to an line waiting to pay their things. Amelia sighed and said

''**May** i have chocolate?'', She asked and looked up at her daddy. She barely reached his hips. He looked down and said

''we have chocolate at home. You had at least 5 chocolates at the weasleys'',

Amelia and Harry had visited the weasleys for a day out. They went to the beach for it was a sunny hot day in August. Hermione and Ron had Married 2 years ago and now have a 1 year old daughter called Rose. Molly, Arthur, Fred, George had spoiled Amelia rotten.

When they left Amelia had a temper tantrum. Molly was the only one besides Harry where she calms down from a tantrum. But Amelia never gets out of hand for Molly. For she was like a grandmother to Amelia. And Molly adored her like any grandmother would do. Molly considered Harry a son. He was family.

As the day came by, Harry had made dinner for them both. Watched finding nemo and ate chocolates and crisps and had sodas. After that she had her regular bath time. With bubbles and her barbie dolls. Harry done her hair into plaits. She got into bed and settled down. She waited for Harry to pick a book. He chosen Sleeping beauty. It was her favourite. And he read on and into 3 minutes, Amelia had fallen asleep. He kissed her on the head and went to his bedroom.

He sat on his bed and put the telly on. Harry was extremely lonely. He hardly had anyone to talk to about thinks except his daughter and some stuff she wouldn't understand.

Today Harry found out that Draco had a Baby boy called Jesse Tyler Snape. Harry was happy for the both of them and some how angered and sad for them. Them two was always close and he felt like a 3rd wheel. 3S a crowd. Yet he turned his mind to his daughter. HE HAD TO BE THERE FOR HER. He made sure that he would.

Harry turned his telly off and fell asleep. In the middle of the night Amelia crept in and snuggled up to her Daddy and slept. Harry smiled. He held his daughter so tight. Afraid that he loose her. He feel asleep and the last though hew had was

_''Well not completely alone.''_


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts Sleeping beauty

_Lost love & found again_

_By: _

_Gully88_

_Pairing Severus/Harry/ Draco_

_Plot_

Harry, Severus and Draco were all lovers. One night Harry overhears Draco & Severus and misunderstands what they had been saying. Draco who is pregnant with Harry's child and Severus tell him its over and that may they never meet paths again. But they did...

xxxxxxxx

Harry woke up at 7 in the morning as always. He went to make himself some coffee. Then he heard a bang on the window. He turned and walked to the front room and saw Hedwig banging by his beak on the window. Harry smiled and walked over to him.

He opened the window and let him in. He flew in before dropping a letter in Harry's hands. Hedwig flew on the staire case bannister and waited with eager eyes. Harry looked at the letter and sat down. It read

Dear Mr. H .Potter with his address on it. Harry turned the letter and saw the Hogwarts stamp. He looked up at Hedwig. Eyes still looking on Harry.

''Must be important ey''?, Harry asked

He open the seal and read the letter

_Dear Mr Harry Potter_

_We are to inform you that you, Harry James Potter and Amelia Lilly Potter are to come back to Hogwarts immediately. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. It is a request for him to meet you in his office Friday at 9.30 sharp. _

_We appoligise for being secretive, but we hope that you will come. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Alistair moody_

Harry looked up at the stairs were his daughter slept. How was he to explain this to a 4 year old? He need help from the weasleys. He started his letter to Ron and Hermione. He sent Hedwig to post and waited for a reply.

While waiting he cooked breakfast. Amelia woke up and got dressed. She rushed down stairs and ate her breakfast. They would always sit in silence in the mornings for too tired to speak and hardly woken up.

As he cleared the dishes away, Amelia watched some television. While she watch that, Hedwig came from the backdoor and gave a reply.

Harry quickly opened the letter and read.

Dear Harry

Me and Ron have been sent the some sort of letter too. We are anxious to go back there for after 5 years now. How is little Amelia? I will be bringing Rose, for she was allowed. Is Amelia coming? I do hope so.

We will meet you at platforms nine and three quarters. at 5.00am

Lots of love from Hermione, Ron and little Rose

Harry smiled and sighed. At least he wouldn't be alone. So he had tomorrow to get everything sorted.

xxxxxxx

As Harry and Amelia talked about where they were going. Harry had told her everything. About muggles, Pure-bloods and all other things she would need to know. She was just how he reacted, just the opposite. Extremely excited and hyper about seeing things unimaginable to her that she would dream about.

As they sorted their cases, they left their house and went to the platforms nine and 3quarters.

It was coming to 5 in the morning and they had arrived. When Harry told Amelia to walk to the wall and step through she just had a look that just said 'what?' Harry just smiled at her and leaned into whispered in her ear and said

''Its magic'', he stood up again and watched her

She had glowed up at that and she did as she was told. But taking a hold of his hand first and pulled him with her. He smiled and they went threw the wall. Amelia who was so glowing even more said loudly

''COOL!'', and she giggled. Harry just smiled and held out his hand. She took it happily and they met up with Ron and Hermione and little Rose.

As they boarded the train and sat down, Amelia had fallen asleep on Harry's lap. Ron smiled down at his goddaughter and said to Harry

''She been too excited today and we haven't been to Hogwarts yet'', he laughed

Harry nodded and stroked his daughters hair. They talked about whats been going on and what was happening. As they talked and talked they gathered that they hadn't had a real conversation in a while. And Harry agreed. He had been busy raising Amelia, he forgot about everything else except his daughter.

A few hours came and they had arrived. They were back at Hogwarts. Harry shock his daughter and said

''Welcome to Hogwarts sleeping beauty'', he whispered in her ear. As his sleeping beauty woke up she smiled

_''This is just too cool''_ she though

Authors note

Soz but my grammar doers suck so please bear with me ,while I'm trying to improve

Hope you like but please be kind if commenting.

This is my FIRST MALE/ MALE PAIRING AND HARRY POTTER

Thank you


	3. First glimpse

_Lost love & found again_

_By: _

_Gully88_

_Pairing Severus/Harry/ Draco_

_Plot_

Harry, Severus and Draco were all lovers. One night Harry overhears Draco & Severus and misunderstands what they had been saying. Draco who is pregnant with Harry's child and Severus tell him its over and that may they never meet paths again. But they did...

xxxxxxxx

It took them an hour to get to Hogwarts and it was just mainly them lot that got off the train. They looked up the hill and saw Hogwarts. The 3 friends smiled at the memory's. Good and sad ones.

''Well, cant keep Dumbledore waiting now can we?'', Hermione said cheerfully

She was so glad to be back. She missed her school. She started walking up while having Rose cradled on her hip. Amelia then ran after Hermione and grabbed her hand. Hermione looked down and winked at her. Harry and Ron both said

''Lets do this'', they then grabbed their bags and walked up after the 3 girls.

xxxxxxxxx

As they reached the doors, the doors opened widely and there stood Albus Dumbledore.

The 3 friends smiled at him. He looked the same as he did 5 years ago.

Albus looked at his former students and smiled happily. They had changed alot. He touched his beard while walking towards them. He looked at Hermione and went in front of her.

''My dear Hermione. Lovely as ever'', he spoke softly as he always did. Hermione smiled and tears were coming, but she forced them down. She kissed dumbledore cheek.

''Professor Dumbledore'', she greeted him. He nod at her

''And who is this little lady'', he spoke to the baby on Hermione hip. Rose looked at him and smiled at him. She held out her arms to be held.

''This is Rose'', she then passed Rose to Albus and he cradled her gentle.

''Hello Rose. When your older you can have lots of my lemon drops. They very nice'', he said softly. The three friends laughed at him and his sweets. Albus handed Rose back to her mother.

''Ron, how are you my boy?'', Albus asked. He held his hand out for Ron, who took it and shook it

''Great thanks, Yourself?'', Ron asked politely

''Yes very good, Lad. Been quiet these last few days. But I'm good thanks'', he asked

Now Albus turned towards Harry. He smile softly towards him. Harry did the same.

''Professor Dumbledore'', Harry greeted. He wasn't too sure how to greet hI'm. So he said the first thing that came to him. Albus smiled wider. He moved closer and gave him a fatherly hug. To Harry, it was like a grandfatherly hug.

''Harry'', he said softly with so much emotions that came out of his throat, ''How are you?'', he asked

''Im good thanks. Yours I hear has been quiet'', he said nervously. He was started to feel so many emotions. He wanted to cry. Returning here was a big mistake.

''Yes it has'', then Harry looked down and his hand was being pulled by a little hand. Amelia was watching him closely. He gave her a smile to re-ensure her that he was OK.

Albus looked down and was shocked .he gasped at the sight in front of him. He turned his head to Harry as he was looking at the castle. He looked at the little girl who was staring at him. He then felt that he was being sized up by this little girl. He then laughed.

He kneeled down to her and smiled

''And who must you be?'', he asked

xxxxxxxx

then around the corner came Severus Snape. He wanted Albus to look at his class schedules. But stop dead in his tracks. There stood. Harry James Potter. His heart jumped at the sight of him.

He noticed that Harry was looking at the castle. Sadly in fact. Then he saw his 2 friends. Weasley and miss-know-it-all. Then he saw Albus kneeling down. He could just hear him.

He heard the little girl say her name in a adult manner and very distant. She was Harry's child. She looked, like 4 or 5 ish. Just like his son. He listened and kept well hidden.

xxxxxxxx

''and who must you be?'', Albus asked

''Amelia Lilly Potter'', she then curtsied to him. Albus raised an eyebrow

''How old are you?'',

''I'm 4 coming on 5 soon. So, your a wizard too?'', she asked in a distant voice. She like him, just didn't trust him. When she saw her Daddy talking to him, he was upset. She didn't like her Daddy crying.

''Yes i'am'', he chuckled

'' so ... you can do magic?'', she asked and moved closer to him

''I can do some. But, not today'', he said. She nodded and then moved past him and stood by her daddy. He looked down at her and he asked

''What you think?'', she smiled and looked around

''I like him, but he made you upset. I don't like it when your upset. When can we go home?'', she asked

''Oh sleeping beauty. He didnt make me upset. Just some memories as a kid. Some good and some of them bad. Nothing to worry about. Now, why do you want to go home?'', he wondered. He picked her up

''I like it here ,but i miss my bedroom, my books'', She said sadly

''Your just homesick. Once i find out what the professor wants, we leave on the first train and go home. Deal'', he said

Amelia looked at him wondering if she should deal with him or not. She then looked at the her godparents and this professor who were all speaking .She then looked up determined

''If you get upset we head straight home. Deal or no Deal?'', she grinned at him

He laughed and shook her hand

''You madame have watched too much TV. Lucky we don't have a TV in here hey?'', he smiled evilly

Amelia eyes widened in horror.

_''This Holiday is not a fun one''_, she thought

xxxxxxxxxxx

Severus watched harry pick up his daughter and watch them. He was smiling now and she was thinking hard as he could tell. She looked so much like his mother and him. But harry. He wouldn't and yet he did. But he told Harry to pack his things and go. He sighed sadly. He listened again

Amelia held out her hand to a deal or no deal. He smiled abit. Then shook himself. He moved away and stormed back to his chambers and talk to Draco.

He would tell him he saw a glimpse of Potter!

As he reached his chambers, Draco was reading a book and his son played with toys. The little boy stood up and ran to him. Snape cradled the child and kissed him

''Hello Daddy'', he said

''Hello captain smith'', he said and placed his son back on his feet

He nicknamed his son Captain smith because he was an explorer, And because he liked the character in his favourite book Pocahontas's. Draco watched his lover and son. He stood up and went to snape.

Draco kissed him on the lips and smiled

''You ok? You look awfully pale. Seen a ghost?'', he laughed at the joke.

Snape turned to him and grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. Draco then stopped in his tracks

''Not now Severus. He is in the next room and is not asleep. Tonight'', Draco said

Snape looked at him angry ''This is not about that! thank you'', he snapped

''OK you don't have to bite my head off'', Draco said quietly as he was pulled into the bedroom. The door shut.

Severus took off his cloak and threw it on the bed in anger. He paced and then turned to look at Draco steadily. He sighed and walked to Draco and cradled him in his arms. Draco who was confused, held him too.

''Love, whats wrong?'', Draco asked worriedly

''Sit down. I just ... Just ...'', Draco cut him off and placed a hand on his shoulder as they sat down on the bed.

''You what, love?'',

''I just saw ... Harry ... I saw Harry love. And he was with Albus, Hermione and Ron. But also His ... His daughter. And she .. she looks just ... like ... my mother and me mixed in. I'm sure that its her. I can sense it Draco, And Harry ..'', Draco gasped at him and cut him off

''Harry's back? You saw him with his daughter?'', Severus nodded.''You think shes your daughter?'', Draco asked, who was in shock still.

Severus nodded slowly and Draco was about to cry. But first he held Severus and was about to cry, when suddenly Albus walked in.

''Hello you two. Severus, im now occupied for your time. But you should of said hello. Its very rude you know. Now what was it you want?'', Albus asked and he had a twinkle in his eyes

Severus fumed at him

''_Oh how i hate that fucking twinkle in his eyes. He going to do some meddling!''_


	4. Interesting

_Lost love & found again_

_By: _

_Gully88_

_Pairing Severus/Harry/ Draco_

_Plot_

Harry, Severus and Draco were all lovers. One night Harry overhears Draco & Severus and misunderstands what they had been saying. Draco who is pregnant with Harry's child and Severus tell him its over and that may they never meet paths again. But they did...

xxxxxxxx

Severus stood up and glared at the headmaster. Draco felt anger from his lover and placed a comforting arm on his. Severus calmed abit, but still anger poured out of him

''What is Potter doing here?'', Severus growled. The headmaster was unaffected, but Draco got a shiver down his back.

''Harry is of right of age to come into his inheritance from the Blacks and Potters family. He needs to sort paper work out'', Headmaster said calmly. He smirked to himself from Snape behaviour.

''What? What inheritance? The blacks i cant understand but the Potters i can'', Snape asked

''He gets it all from what Sirius says. The money, the house for the order, another estate in the east from here. Nice place i say. Its comforting i say for Harry and his daughter. She is something'', he smiled warmly to Snape.

Snape turned away from him and breathed calmly. Draco was taking it all in.

''and what of the potters estate?'', Draco asked, just to get into the conversation

''The money, the house they had brought before Harry was born. Just sums and sums of money and property. But now i must leave you. Severus, give me your class schedules so i may look at them and see with it all'', The headmaster asked ion a business sort of way.

Snape didn't turn to look at him. But Draco turned and got them on a coffee table that snape had slammed down before he got in.

''Here you go proffessor'', Draco said, handing Dumbledore the paper work

''How is young Jesse? he has grown fast hasn't he. Weird for him to be close to another parent and he doesn't feel it. He is a spit image of harry when he was a boy'', Albus sad sadly he turned away from Jesse ,as he was building with his blocks

''Good evening gentlemen'', then he walked away

Draco turned back to his lover and walked towards him. He placed his arm,s around Severus waist, and placed kisses on his neck

''What you thinking of?'', Draco asked softly. Holding close to snape

It has comforted Snape with Draco soft words. It always relaxed him and feel at ease. With Harry, a slight touch here and there always made him feel relaxed and comfort.

''I keep thinking of that night ... the night i told Harry to leave and never see us again. Its ... all my fault. I was angry. He can just make me so angry. And that was who he was. His personality. I turned him away when he felt hurt when we said those words ...'', Draco closed his eyes tightly to bloke out those words. He regretted them. Badly. They were drunk and he didn't mean it.

'' ... No it was our fault. We were drunk and stupid. Harry had the right to be upset and all. You had the right to be angry for him telling you didn't love him. We were all drunk. It happened. Don't blame yourself. I'm to blame as well. Why don't we all go for a nice walk. Just us 3 and clear our heads?'', Draco asked as he squeezed snape again

Snape turned around to face Draco. He held him close to his heart. He was lucky to have Draco. But he also wanted Harry. He was still madly in love with the man. And he knew Draco was too.

'' We get him back. We just have to make amends and hopefully we be a family again. Me, Harry, you , Jesse and ... Harry's daughter ...'', Snape cut him off

'' ... Amelia. She called Amelia Lilly Potter'', he said softly

''And Amelia. And we can hopeful put this behind us. If not, well then we have to make sure this works for the kids. Harry hasn't meet his son. And i would like him too. I really want him to be in Jesse life'', Draco said as he looked at Severus in his dark eyes

Severus leaned down and kisses Draco lovingly.

Jesse ran into the room

''Daddy, Daddy can we go to the park or some where?'', the little boy screamed excitingly

They both turned and smiled. Snape held out his arms. The little boy ran to him . Snape held him up and held him by his hips.

''Lets have a nice walk in the gardens. Draco smiloed and kissed Snape cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxx

''Thanks Hagrid. It be like an hour or two. Honesty, she is good'', Harry said to Hagrid

Harry turned to Amelia and told her to be a good girl and listen to Hagrid all the time. Not to wonder off on her own. He kissed her goodbye and went to Dumbledore office.

Hagrid held out his big hand and she took it with out being frightened. They walked the gardens and sat down under a tree outside his cottage. He went in to make her juice and something to eat. She had her favourite reading story

sleeping beauty

As she read it, she heard a noise of a child's laughter. She looked up and saw a young boy running towards the cottage. She saw a man dressed in black and another with blond hair and in black coat with a green scarf. She turned back to her book and read

a few seconds a little boy she saw, was standing in front of her and looked at the book she was reading. She looked up at him and gave him a curious look.

''What ya reading?'', he asked

''Sleeping beauty'', she said

As Amelia said sleeping beauty Snape and Draco stood next to their son and looked at the little girl. Snape heart jumped quickly. She just looked like him, and his mother. Draco was shocked. She was definitely a snape child.

The little girl looked up again and gave them a curious gaze. She arched an eyebrow up at them. Snape did the same.

_interesting,_ he thought

''Hagrid, you have vistiors'', she shouted

''oh, Professor Snape. Professor Malfoy. Young Jesse. How are you?'', he asked kindly


	5. Meeting Buckbeak

_Lost love & found again_

_By: _

_Gully88_

_Pairing Severus/Harry/ Draco_

_Plot_

Harry, Severus and Draco were all lovers. One night Harry overhears Draco & Severus and misunderstands what they had been saying. Draco who is pregnant with Harry's child and Severus tell him its over and that may they never meet paths again. But they did...

xxxxxxxx

''we were ... just taking a walk. We are fine Hagrid. How are you?'', Draco said politely

Draco found Hagrid a friend now when he and Harry were friends from the start. He would talk to Hagrid now and then and asked for some advice when he needed.

''Oh i do fine thank you. Just looking after this little wee one. Harry gone to Dumbledore to sort paper work out. So little miss Potter will be in my company till her father comes back. Would you like something to drink, Eat maybe? Jesse would you like some juice like Amelia/'', Hagrid asked the little boy. Jesse just nodded his head excitedly.

Hagrid walked in his hut to get him some too.

''How old are you then?'', Jesse asked the little girl

She didn't look up at him. She just read while talking to him

''4'', she said simply

''cool, me too'', he said excitedly

He sat down beside her and looked over at the chapter that she was reading. He couldn't read well, but he liked to look at the pictures.

Snape and Draco mouths twitched as they looked at the children interact with one another. Hagrid then came out and gave Jesse juice.

''They you go. Good for a growing boy'', he smiled down at the boy

He turned to Snape and Draco

''so hows your lessons going professor Malfoy?'',

''Very good thanks. Glad i got my first year past. Still anxious with whats going to happen in lessons though. Different from a teachers point of view'', he smiled

''indeed it is'', Snape said smiling

Hagrid hardly saw Snape smiling. After the war, Snape seemed to have emotions that flared to be living again. He had Draco and Jesse. And did have Harry. It was a nice changed to see him smile now and then.

''Why dont we go and walk together. Let the children interact more'', Draco asked

Hagrid nodded and went inside for something then came back out with dead ferrets. Draco cringed at the sight. He can still remember being turned into one. Never will he tell his son that. Ever.

''I need to go and visit you-know-who'', he said and they all understood

As they started to walk. Amelia got up and placed her book inside the hut and came back out again. She held out her hand to Hagrid. He smiled and gave her his big hand. She smiled and started to walk. Snape walked next to her with Jesse next to him holding his hand and jesse holding onto Draco hand.

''So Amelia, ho long are you and your father staying? do you know?'', Hagrid asked

''I don't know. Hopefully soon though for im a little home sick. I miss my storybooks, toys and especially telly'', she said happily

''Do you like reading then?'', Snape asked the child gentle

Amelia looked up at the man. He was tall and some how she felt a little safe with him. Yet, she did trust him. Her daddy told her to be careful who she trusts. But, she trusted him and the other two.

''Yeah, i really do. Do you?'', she asked

Severus chuckled and looked down at her '' yes. I do'',

She smiled and looked ahead

''Hagrid, where are we going?'', she asked

''We are going to see a animal. A magical one'', he said

''Really? A unicorn?'', she asked excitedly

''No not a unicorn. There are all extinct now sadly'',

''What then? Dragon?'', she beamed. Severus, Draco and Hagrid chuckled at this

''No afraid not. Unsafe for students. They are not exstinct though. You see''.

As they came to a deep hill, Hagrid picked her up and carried her down a deep steep. Severus carried Jesse down. It was unsafe for children.

As they came to a few trees there stood buckbeak. Hagrid placed Amelia down. She looked in awe at the creature

''Oh Hagrid. Its pretty'', she smiled

She was about to walk closer to it till a hand stopped her. She looked up at the hand on her shoulder. Severus looked at her. He leaned down so he was leveled with her

''Careful that's a hippogriffs. They are powerful giants, very calm but you must show it respect before approaching. They are dangerous to be near to. Remember that ok?'', he asked softly to her

She looked him into the eyes and she smiled at him. Severus taken back by it. It was the same smile Harry has. Another feature she had of Harry's and of course eyes like his childhood friend Lilly Evans, Harry's mother.

She turned back to the creature and looked again in awe. Snape then whispers in her ear.

''Would you like to pet him?'', she turned her head towards him and nodded furiously with excitement and glee

Snape stood up and asked Hagrid for a ferret. Hagrid gave him one. He placed it in one hand and then held out his hand to Amelia. As they walked 3 steps towards him, he told her to move carefully. She did as she was told and matched his movements.

Then he told her to bow low for him. She then did with him. Still holding on to his hand, he felt her not shaking and was impressed with this child.

_Just like Harry_ he thought

As they bowed, they waited. She asked quietly as a whisper what they were waiting for. Then Buckbeat bowed to them. They moved again 4 steps further. Snape told the child to held out her hand towards him and she did.

Buckbeak moved towards them slowly and she then touched him. She stroked him, like a cat. She giggled to her self

Snape then fed a ferret to Buckbeak and he ate it in glee. He munched it all down.

Then Jesse asked to pet him and Draco did the same as Snape done.

Later on they had to leave. Jesse and Amelia said goodbye to buckbeak and went on their way.

Amelia kept her hand in Snape's and Hagrids

''I cant wait to tell Daddy about my day. He be amazed that i met a hippo ... Hippo .. griffs'',

''Well your father has met him and i remember rode on him'', Draco said kindly while carrying Jesse in his arms

''Really? When?'', she asked Draco

''When he attended here. Not long ago. Buckbeak takes a liking to your Dad'', Hagrid said

''Cool. Can i go and see Daddy now?'', she asked Hagrid

''Yes. He probably wondering were we went'', Hagrid said.

''I cant wait to tell him everything'', she said happily

Draco and Snape shared a look and had the same though in his head

_I wonder how Harry will take it about his Daughter meeting us_


	6. Hagrid babysitting

_Lost love & found again_

_By: _

_Gully88_

_Pairing Severus/Harry/ Draco_

_Plot_

Harry, Severus and Draco were all lovers. One night Harry overhears Draco & Severus and misunderstands what they had been saying. Draco who is pregnant with Harry's child and Severus tell him its over and that may they never meet paths again. But they did...

xxxxxxxx

Amelia ran into her and Harry's apartments. Harry saw her and smiled. He stood up and cached her in his arms and hugged her

''Hello sleeping beauty'', he greeted

''Hey daddy'', she giggled as Harry gave her kisses and kisses on her face

''You have fun with Hagrid today? was she a good girl Hagrid'', he turned to Hagrid as he walked in

''Yea she been good. She met some people today'', he smiled

Harry placed her on the ground. He leaned down

''And who did we met today then?'', he smiled at his daughter

''Oh professor's Snape and Malfoy. And their son Jesse. He was nice'', she said

Harry heart nearly stopped from shock. He felt some many emotions from then on. He looked at Hagrid to confirm. He nodded at him normally

Harry turned back to Amelia

''Really?'', he whispered

'';Yer their so nice. Can i see them again. Soon?'', she pleaded

''Um ... i don't see why not. But i guess if you want to'', he said awkwardly

''Oh daddy you wouldn't believe what i saw. Tell him Hagrid who i met'', she turned towards the half giant excitedly

Harry turned to Hagrid laughed

''Well Harry you met him, Buckbeak'',

Harry's eyes widened in shock then turned into happy

''Really? how is he? I haven't seen him for a while'', he said

''Oh he alrite. Grown abit. But he good'',

''He was alright with her. You know how he is with new faces'', he asked in some sort of concern

''Yer she was alright. Professor Snape taught her how to greet him properly. So as long as she greets him, she was fine. Snape made sure she remember though'',

Harry turned to his daughter. He had no idea how he felt about Snape interacting with his daughter. He felt happy and yet anxious. If Snape knew she was his. And he probably knows anyway. Then he probably want to know her second father. And to be honest, he was fine with it. He just hope that he doesn't meet him soon.

''Well you dinner is on the table. Wash your hands and have your dinner'', he said to her

Amelia nodded and ran to the bathroom

''Thanks for looking after her. I was wondering if you could look after her in about an hour. I have ... a date that i would really like to go on. But if your busy ... then i don't mind at all'', he blushed to Hagrid

''No no not at all. I be back soon though. I get my dinner first and come back. I be off now. Bye.'', he said and walked out

Amelia and Harry sat down and ate their meal. Harry told her that Hagrid will take care of her while he go out tonight. She asked why, where was he going. He said he was going to have some drinks with an old friend.

She nodded and OK and went back to eating her chicken and potatoes.

Harry gave her a bath and tucked her in. She had left her Sleeping beauty book back at Hagrids. So he read her the little mermaid. Her second favourite.

in about 10 minutes she was fast asleep.

Hagrid came back and Harry was off. He went to meet his date and hoped it went well. He was really out of practice with this sort of thing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Their was a knock on the door and that person waited. Hagrid opened the door and came face to face with Draco

''Of Draco. What brings you here?'', he asked in wonderment

''Sorry Hagrid but, could you please babysit Jesse. Me Severus had no one to help us and you know Severus doesn't want house elf's in charged. I was told you were babysitting for Harry and i though. You know could also babysit Jesse'', Draco asked politely

''Well i dont know. I mean i could but, i cant keep going back a forth to the dungens'', he said scratching his head

''Well um ... could i go and get little Jesse and he be waiting for me to pick him up? please?'', he begged.

Hagrid who didn't want to refuse nodded and said he would. He told Draco to bring the tyke. Draco did.

Jesse came running in and Snape and Draco smiled and thanked Hagrid. They went and left to the place they were going. But they didn't know that Harry was on a date with someone else and would meet paths once again

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry waited patiently for his date. He was slightly nervous. He drank his muggle beer to calm himself

Suddenly he felt an hand on his shoulder, He turned and smiled at the handsome old griffingdore

''Dean'', he said softly

''Harry. Sorry I'm late'', he apologise

Harry stood up and hugged him

''So ready to begin out date?'', he smiled charmingly back at Harry

As they got their table they sat and talked. They talked about the good old days at school and all.

''Ha, knew they be together. I mean, so much tension between the two. 3rd year that they liked one another. Too dame stubborn. The both of them'', Dean laughed

''Yeah i know. I knew they get it on. It was just a question of 'when'? But they doing good. Just have rose at the moment but i reckon they have more. Just like Ron's family'', Harry laughed to

''How are the weasleys? Never knew them well but they are a close family. Wish i had some siblings'',

''Yeah i wish to have had siblings to'', Harry agreed. He wished he had a brother to play with, play tricks with one another and others. Play football and all.

''So how old is Amelia then?'', he asked

''5 soon. Cant wait to her birthday. The weasleys i think are going to give her a birthday party. I know for sure. Keep giving me one every year and they did it for Amelia for 4 years in a row now, why not 5'',

''So who i the father, if you dont mind me asking?'',

''I rather not say to be honest'', he said quietly

Silence swept between the two. Harry looked up and saw Deans eyes move across the room

''I dont believe it! Just my luck to run into a teacher yet another student in our year'', he said in wonderment

Harry confused turned his head to see who Dean was looking at. As he did, he froze.

Harry breathed in and out quickly

''Harry? are you alright?'', dean asked worriedly. He placed his hand on Harry's. Harry looked at the hand on his, then back at the two people that came in, then back at Dean.

Again he looked and caught the eyes of black set of eyes and frosty blue one. They smirked at hIm and Harry turned away

_Oh ... my ... god,_ he though helplessly


	7. Your her father!

_Lost love & found again_

_By: _

_Gully88_

_Pairing Severus/Harry/ Draco_

_Plot_

Harry, Severus and Draco were all lovers. One night Harry overhears Draco & Severus and misunderstands what they had been saying. Draco who is pregnant with Harry's child and Severus tell him its over and that may they never meet paths again. But they did...

xxxxxxxx

''Dean, maybe we should go'', Harry said nervously

''Why Harry?'', Dean asked curiously. He looked at Harry to see him very nervous and looked like he was ill

''No ... um ... never mind. I'm being silly'', he gave a gentle smile to his handsome friend

''well well ,if it isnt Mr Thomas and Potter!. My day gets better and better'', said a dark, silky voice.#

The two looked at the person with the voice

''May we join you?'', asked another dark yet smooth voice.

''Sure. Its fine. Isn't it Harry?'', Dean turned to his dinner partner

They all looked at the young man. Harry felt so insecure underneath their gave. Harry looked up into Draco face. He had a charming smile that gave him goosebumps. The other was Snape. He had a straight face. Hard to understand and know just what he was thinking. He gave Harry chills up his spine.

_How dare they effect me this way_, he though bitterly

''Of course. There is plenty of room after all'', he smiled at the rest of them. Dean just nodded and asked them silently to take seats with a hand gesture

Draco and Severus sat. Draco sat next to Harry and Snape sat next to Dean.

This is going to be a long night, Harry though tiredly

''So, Mr Thomas'', Draco said

''Please call me Dean'', Dean said politely

''Dean. Where do you work then?'', Draco said. But to harry, he sounded as if he was ... challenging Dean.

''Ministry of Magic. An auror. And, you Mr Malfoy?'', he used the same tone as Draco did

''Please, Draco. Professor at school. But of course, you knew that. Didn't you'', he smiled cruelly.

Harry saw this and decided to come in

''How long have you been an Auror? I been gone for 4 years from the wizardry world, and I have no idea whats been going on'', Harry asked

''Well 2 and half years. I am surprised though Harry. Everyone believed you be one. Most probably been head'', He asked as he sipped his wine

''indeed'', a sarcastic tone came in. Harry didn't need to turn who said that.

''Well, you know i wanted abit of a private life and out of danger for once in my life'',

''Plus, for your daughter i guess. I would love to meet her. Is she anything like you?'', Dean asked

''Oh, Potter had a daughter did he. My how sweet. And who is the other father?'', Snape said darkly at Harry

Harry and Snape stared at each other coldly. Dean look from one to another and knew something was up. He stood up and said politely

''I be back in a moment, restroom is in need'', he started to move

''Me too. Play nice you two'', Draco said sarcastically

Dean and Draco left and it left Snape and Harry alone. After 4 and half years.

''Do i need to repeat the question Potter. You were Little slow in school, but i though you had grown out of it by now. Again. Who is the father of your daughter?'', he demanded

Harry looked at him coldly. But his green eyes that Snape adored the most flicked into emotions. Hatred, sadness, scared and angry again and then defeat.

Harry turned away and looked outside the window, it was raining slowly, but gentle. A few moments of silence between the two, Then Harry spoke. It brought chills up Snape spine. Not bad, but felt the tingle of one.

''You already know who he is'', He whispered sadly

''I need to hear you say'', Snape said calmly

''Why?''

''Why? so i can hear it from your lips'', Snape said coldly. His hands on the table- clench so hard they were white as snow

Harry turned towards him sharply. Eyes hard. Only two people can make his eyes hard. Draco and Snape

''So you can hear it from my lips you say?'', he repeat coldly at him. ''You only want me to say it so i can feel shitty about it! you want me to say it from my lips, so you can fucking gloat at the fact!'', He hissed

''Answer me will you!'', Snape hissed as well

''YOU! OK, your her Father. Happy now!. You probably take her away now, just like Jesse. But if you try it, Your have to kill me first. If i have to keep her by me so i can see her glow excitedly about ... snow or .. kittens or chocolate. She is mine! I do anything to keep her. Voldermot took EVERYONE! EVERYONE from me and now you two are going to! I will bring that fucking Dark Lord back and make sure you cant touch her!'', Harry stood up and left the restaurant in a thunder of anger and rage.

Customers and workers stared in shock. And Snape, who was all confident and all - had lost his snidely comments and his tongue was un use-able.

Draco who over-heard this, was shock with wide eyes. His heart pumping hard in his chest, he could feel it. He was truly effected what Harry had said. But what he said was true. Voldermot took everyone that Harry had of a of a family away from him.

He had left the table because Severus and Harry had unfinished business to finish, before taking the next step. But now, he wasn't so sure Harry will be willingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had went to his parents grave stone and sat next to his mothers stone. He was crying. More and fast. He was Happy in the muggle world. This world was so complicated that he didn't want. He needed to breathe and be happy. Here. He was confused, hurt, lost and sad.

''What am i going to do, Mum?'', he whispered to himself.

He placed his head in his hands and he cried. He cried for the years of rejection and loneliness. The hurt and anger that Snape caused. He was too confused for this. He wanted to crawl under his covers and stay there for days on end.

He stayed like that for ages. He then calmed abit and stood up. He looked at his dads grave stone and then his mothers. He magically turned a little flower into two bunches of great Lilly's, and placed them on each grave stone.

''Im going to bring Amelia to visit you. I be back. Goodnight'', he then turned and walked away slowly into the night

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry got back to his apartments and saw Hagrid asleep with a young boy next to him. Confused, he walked closely towards them and froze.

_Jesse_? he asked himself

It was him. He could tell. For he looked like him and Draco. He turned away angrily and into his bedroom. He pulled his clothes off and put his pajamas on. He got into the covers and fell asleep minutes later after he cried again

Harry dreamt of a family that he craved, wanted and needed. He could see them, but he couldnt touch.

Was Harry Potter, the golden boy, Saviour of the wizardry world, supposed to be alone for the rest of his life? He hoped he wasn't. He couldn't bear to be alone anymore.

This was the last though he had till he feel peacefully into sleep.

**Authors note**

**Thank you for the reviews guys.**

**I am still waiting on a beta reader to read my message, for her to read my work and help.**

**But until then**

**_i hope you can read this._**

**Yes, I am English and is my first language lol**

**My spelling and grammar are not perfect, but i try.**

**So stay with me as long as you can, until this beta reader comes and saves me**

**Thanks for reading**

**Gully88**

**x**


	8. With his other father'

_Lost love & found again_

_By: _

_Gully88_

_Pairing Severus/Harry/ Draco_

_Plot_

Harry, Severus and Draco were all lovers. One night Harry overhears Draco & Severus and misunderstands what they had been saying. Draco who is pregnant with Harry's child and Severus tell him its over and that may they never meet paths again. But they did...

xxxxxxxx

When Harry had left the resteraunt, Snape sat up, grabbed Draco arm harshally but not painfully, pulled him out of the door and orbed to the castle.

Once they got to their chambers down the dungens, Snape grabbed Draco fast and pulled him into a harsh kiss and kissed him senseless.

Snap pushed him onto the floor near the fire, the fireplace flared to fire to warm up the atmosphere. He made their clothes disppeare in thin air and moved on top of Draco. He didnt prepare Draco as usally for their love making, he slammed his hips into Draco, who let out a loud moan and penetrated him harsh and fully.

Snape moved his hips quickly. The room was noisey with the fire burning and flesh slamming ino flesh. The passion was emotionless and fast. And very demanding.

Draco moan loudly with every thrust Snape gave him. He came quickly from the pressure, and came in Snape's hand that was wraped around his cock tightly and moving in an agonizing motion.

Snape still not pleasured enough, kept going and going untill he let out a load moan, near a scream, calling Draco name out loud.

He fell against Draco and buried his face in his blonde haired lover.

Snape took Draco again and again to let out his frustrasions and anger and pain out on Draco. Draco didnt mind, he knew the same feelings as snape had, and he wanted to give his lover satisfaction.

Once they had fell asleep, they just dreamt an dreamless sleep and waited for tomorrow to come and start a new day.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke up to a bad headache and eyes tired and red. He sat up and listened to the peace and quiet in the room. He sighed heavily from the emotions he had inside him, and tried to calm himself form the tears that threatened again to fall.

Laughter rang out from the living room and heard a litte girl and boy laughing and talking loudly.

His son was in the next room and all he wanted was to hold his son and tell him how much he loved him and missed him ever since he was told to leave. He wanted to be with him, he wanted to apoligise that he wasnt there and that everything will be ok.

But it was all complicated with the situration he couldnt face.

Harry got out of bed and placed his green dressing robe on. He walked outside the door and smelt breakfast.

He smiled as food scent flared into his nose. He looked over and saw Hagrid setting the table and he noticed something with a raised eye brow in question.

'There is four of us not 3 Hagrid', he spoke to make his appearnce known

Hagrid looked up in surprise

'Oh... morning Harry. Im not staying. Buckbeak in need of a visit. You 3 are to join', he said innocently

Harry moved to the kitchen and watch as Hagrid setted plates on the table carefully.

'Hope you dont mind, Draco asked me to babysit for him andProfessor Snape wanted t go out and i always babysit little Jesse', he waved his hand towards Jesse

Harry looked over at Jesse and smiled as he played with his daughter. Jesse Sister.

'Its fine Hagrid. No worries, but i would of though he be collected by now?', he asked

'Well they usually leave him with me all night and pick him up round noon. Now i got to go now. Have a nice morning Harry', he told Harry polietly

'and you two, Have a nice morning now and i see you soon', he told the children

'Bye Hagrid', Amelia called out

'Bye hagrid', Jesse called out too.

Harry smiled and looked back at Hagrid

'Send my love to Buckbeak.

'will do Harry', Hagrid spoke gentle as he left the room

xxxxxxxxxxx

Draco went to collect his son and when he turned the corner he saw Hagrid. He looked confused and he didnt like that one bit

'Hagrid where is jesse?', he asked panicly

Hagrid turned and said softly with sad big eyes

'With his other father', He turned and walked on his way

Draco sighed and nodded. He went towards Harry rooms and knocked on the big oak door.

A few moments later little Amelia opened up and smiled at the man. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside

'Daddy!!', Jesse said as he ran to his daddy. Draco caugh him and picked him up for a big hug. Harry came out of his room and froze at the sight. He smiled to himsef as he looked at the two. He sighed sadly and moved forward

'Helo Professor Malfoy', he greeted polietly

Draco looked up and gave a smile

'Hello Harry', He placed his son on his feet and ran Towards Amelia who was drawing and cooring. He joined in and started happily with her.

Sorry for the delay i have writers block now

I will try and update asap

need some ideas?

CAN YOU HELP?

Again sorry for grammer and all bear with me though

hugs and kisses

Gully88


End file.
